Deep jungle and blue lakes
by The Tailer
Summary: A lizard man fanfic to see how it goes
1. Chapter 1

Lizard men - shoatle zarki of Chetro ikroa

Chapter one

I can remember the weeks after my spawning in detail but of the first few weeks before I spawned and the time before that I have little memory of. Intelligence dawned on me slowly to start with and from my knowledge of my spawning I was born in the year 2452 in the last days of the high heat just before the wet season truly began. I remember hunting the dragonflies and the skier legs young as I still enjoy there taste to this day but of what I did on any particular day I know not until the 197th day of the year.

without conscious thought I was drawn by the rising full moon out of the pond and onto the solid slabs that surrounded the water, each slab many meters wide and long, glistening white in the almost blue moonlight. As I looked around I suppose I noted that around me stood a few dozen others of my kind their corpse white skin glistening oily in the moonlight near camouflaged with paved stone floor and then we waited for what we did not know but as I eyed up my brethren I noted that some of us ,though they tried to stand, where having trouble staying on there hind legs as they where used to staying under the water and every minute or so they would fall back to all four limbs before once again rising on there hind legs.

After some time we saw figures moving towards from a high hill in the distance there scales blue under the moon, a deep dark blue and I suppose I worried that that they were all taller than us, some by a factor of two, as while my kind once leaving the pools are ready for combat and don't really grow any more we would experience a little growth for another few weeks before reaching are mature full size. As they approached some of there size was revealed to be headdresses full of feather and bone making them much closer to us in size. As they got close I saw that two of them carried a circular object covered in red clothe about a wide as a meter and a half, curving away from the centre like a upside down bowl.

The newcomers placed the covered object down around twenty metres from the front of our group into a grove within the paved slabs,with two of them holding it standing on its edge, in front of the centre of our group they stopped approaching us. Spreading out they formed a long line two thick and a dozen wide to each side of the circle object then the closest four to the the centre came the clothe and cast it of the object to reveal a mirrored shield shining in the moonlight it's edges even at night glowed and sparkled with gold and jewels Inlaid around the edge of the shield in swirling patterns.

Those that had removed the shields clothe went down onto the ground flat and still around the shield whilst from behind the shield itself came one of them tall and green skin inlaid with black and white signs running up his body along the front of his legs, chest and merging only at his head. The new ones head was covered itself in a crown of feathers that made him the tallest of the group though even without it he was large already. As he stepped around the shield he himself looked at it,as a man judges a painting, though he could have only seen himself reflected and as if he found himself wanting he grunted and turned away from the shield and faced us.

Moving towards us at a leisurely pace his clawed feet clicking along the ground he met the closest of us and taking him in hand brought him in starts and stops before the shield and whispered, what it was he whispered I could not tell as the distance was to great but the one he had brought suddenly jumped his legs not leaving the ground as If a electric shock had gone through him and stared truly and utterly into the mirror for near a minute before the priest for that was what he was once more whispered into his ear and with purpose this time the wild one walked behind the newcomers group and then sat down, once more waiting. Whilst the wild one had been walking to behind the newcomers the preist had once more approached our group and he repeated the procedure, over and over again the preist did this some come willingly, some snapping at him but all came the same. At the shield all he whispered into looked into the shield some before he had even whispered and all seemed struck by what they saw.

Finally he reached me and I have been told I needed not the gentlest of grips to steer me towards the mirror and I remember clearly this point it is still one of my clearest memories as the preist whispered into my ears as I stared into the mirror he said "LEARN" and I felt a shock through me and those where the first words I had ever heard and I looked into the mirror and I saw my reptilian body standing tall in the mirror my frills down against my neck my long legs and arms glistening white in the moonlight my chest slightly darker and then I saw my eyes bright and fierce and I looked into them and I knew that the priest was stronger and fiercer and more in every way than me and so when he whispered into my ear the second time I listened as he told me to go sit with the others he had judged and would be good enough for now, and that made me proud as in my mind he was the strongest I had ever seen and so I went to sit with the others content.

As I looked towards those that remained to look into the mirror I noticed that one of the ones towards the back of the group of what I now thought of as the unjudged was becoming more and more skittish as the priest removed one by one those around him and priest I think seeing this himself left him till last. Turning once more towards the only one of are group still left the priest walked and perhaps seeing something in the one who was left all alone that he had not seen in the others he called out and two more of the newcomers came behind him as he walked towards the newcomer. The change in events unlike any who had been judged before seemed to scare the newcomer even further and as he was approached closer by the priest he broke from his spot and before the priest could cry out ran around him to the mirror and stared at it himself. He sat there staring for a time longer thaN any of those before him and and eventually without him experiencing the sudden jolt that all the others had before he stood and walked to where the priest had stopped standing still since the moment the nervous one had moved and put his ear next to the priest's mouth listened as the priest spoke longer than he had before to anyone and then the nervous one spoke back and the priest once more replied and then the nervous one stood tall and walked towards where we had all sat down and spoke out to us "follow me" and we did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two As we settled into the barracks I began to feel extremely uncomfortable my skin having been dried by the cool night air had turned from its lovely white towards a pale blue and the cold of the night sky had left me feeling cold for the first time in my life as we were herded into a squat square building through a cloth witch acted as the door. With us huddled into the interior of the building we saw the light outside begin to grow as one by one the newcomers left out of the door way with eventually even the leading one leaving us alone. We where all inside the large building which was broken up into the area we where standing witch was a long strip of the building separated from the rest by a bar/tabletop running across the entirety of the room. One the other side of the bar there where about ten rows of shelving stretching up 3 m towards the ceiling and separated by about two metres from each other. The shelves each contained piles and bundles of throwing spears, long spears, bows, arrows short swords , daggers, shields, slingshots and stones for them, blow pipes and darts, there must have been enough swords alone to outfit a thousand skinks. We waited there for a long time until eventually we saw another newcomer coming in through a passage way that we could not see and he was different to all those before him, whilst they had been fit, strong and had dark blue scales he relatively flabby and it seemed as if his skin had a green tint to it rather then the blue of the of the other new comers. He was also smaller much closer to us me in size and the largest one of us was already his size. He reached up to one of the shelves and brought in bunches daggers made from teeth and after that he brought bunches of holders and short throwing spears all of which he laid on the bar in front of us. Leaping over the bar he picked up a dagger and said "dagger" and then repeated it with the holders and three spears. Giving each of us a holder which was slung over are backs so that the spears would go along are backs and a dagger which he placed into are hands he moved those he had done to one side of the room and out though the door we had entered. As I was sent out the door way I saw that the sun had risen and it was morning the light whilst something I had seen from my pool caused my eyes to water as they adjusted to the bright light. I saw for the first time what the outside world looked like. The bright sunlight gleamed of the slabs of the plaza we were standing on, it was massive in size about a kilometre across to where a gigantic pyramid rose into the sky it's surface inclined but broken up into 4 levels and on the top one there was a small( gazebo) which dominated the top of the pyramid. To the right of where we stood I saw a number of rows of smaller squat buildings stretching as far as the eye could see(before the expedition the city had a population of about 260,000 skinks and around 25,000 Saurus and a few hundred kroxigor) to are left we saw the spawning pools we had come from and i recognised the tree over are one, I shocked to see there were more than a dozen of the spawning pools and that we where from one of the smallest. Behind us there where rows of armouries and the one we had gone into was also the smallest. At the time I wasn't that impressed as this was the first city I had ever seen and as such I took it as normal. What I saw though after taking this in was that across from my group was a huge group of skinks I could not guess there numbers as they stretched into the distance but there front rank was around 40 wide they carried bows over there shoulders and had quivers over there backs. I saw there were about 5 skinks standing in front of there unit each one had a bright headdress of red fern leaves. Once all of us had our spears and daggers the leaders in front there unit called out names and six skinks walked out of the massed unit to stand in front of us then each one took nine of us with them and split us up into six groups. I saw that my group had a skink with a impressive spine of needles along his back and he seemed fairly large compared to those he had come out of. Due to the numbers of my group and that I had been one of the last ones outside I was placed into the only group of seven. I saw I had also been placed with the skink who had been nervous around the priests. The leader if are group pointed at himself and said " I am frokihe " in a deep voice and taking us one by one he named us. 


End file.
